Meg and Lisa goes to the real world
by EBCrazy2
Summary: Meg, Lisa, and London (the illegitimate daughter of Lisa due to being canon in her universe while other multiverses do not apply) have landed in the real world of Springfield and Lisa plans to live through her life with her "family". DISCONTINUED. Apologies for any inconveniences.


**Chapter 1: Adjusting to a new lifestyle**

After Lisa, Meg, and London (The illegitimate daughter of Lisa where it is legitimate in her universe) had jump into the "Time Machine" that Mr. Burns had in his house. It was a secret to Mr. Burns only.

Mr. Burns wanted to go back to the year 2012 with Smithers to escape a violent protest with his emergency suitcase that has 250 grand that he have. Lisa, Meg, and London wanted to stop Mr. Burns from making a nuclear weapons that could aim to the Democratic People's Republic of Korea because of an Olympic controversy that it had with Homer.

Mr. Burns and Smithers landed in the lake at Springfield in the year 2012 where there was _used to be a nuclear power plant_. The suitcase is floating. "Where are we Smithers?", asked Mr. Burns.

"Sir, we are in Springfield in the year 2012.", answered Smithers. And Smithers had carried Mr. Burns and the suitcase to land.

"Well...this place looks like as if it...is a realistic painting Smithers…I better hitchhike myself home.", said Mr. Burns and he goes through the trees and bushes carrying his suitcase.

"Wait for me sir!", exclaims Smithers and he catch up with Mr. Burns.

Mr. Burns was putting his thumbs up and the car came by. "Hey Mr. Burns! How are you doing?", asked the driver.

"Ahoy hoy! I am fine. Can I get in your car? How did you know my name?", asked Mr. Burns.

"Sure! You guys can get in the back seat. I know your name because I have watched 'The Simpsons'.", said the driver and he unlocks the car. Mr. Burns and Smithers got in the car with the suitcase that Mr. Burns had.

"So, uh, where are you heading to?", asked the driver.

"Um...can you take me home?", asked Mr. Burns. The driver was surprised.

"I honestly have NO idea where your home is.", answered the driver. Mr. Burns was immediately mad.

"What do you mean? You do not know where my house is!? Are you dumb!? Is it not Springfield in the year 2012!?", exclaimed Mr. Burns angrily.

"Sir...your mansion is not here. Springfield is where I am driving, do you want me to take you there instead? Cause that is where I am going.", suggested the driver.

"All right. Take me to Springfield and drop me off at wherever you think it safe.", requested Mr. Burns and the driver took them to Springfield.

* * *

Lisa, Meg, and London have landed the dumpster near the store. Lisa wears the clothes of Luigi, Meg wears the clothes of Mario, and London wears her Red Ninja Suit with the straw hat. They both have to get out of the dumpster and Lisa asks, "Where are we?".

London decided to go around and said, "We are at Dari Mart mom!".

"Hmm...I wonder if we can find the people nearby to ask 'What city is this?'. I know this is definitely NOT Springfield.", suggested Meg.

"I thought we were time traveling…and I honestly thought we were in Springfield when were here...", trailed off Lisa.

"I also thought of that too because I thought that was a time machine that Mr. Burns had to escape arrest…", trailed off London.

"If it is the 'Time Machine', what 'year' is it?", asked Lisa.

"It is the year 2012.", said the mysterious voice.

London look at a person and said, "Who are you?".

"I am the manager of this store. This is the Dari Mart that is on Rainbow Drive.", said the manager.

"Excuse me, can you tell us where are we?", asked Meg.

"We are at Springfield!", exclaimed the manager.

"No way!", exclaim Meg surprised.

"Yes Meg. This is Springfield.", said the manager.

"How did you know her name?", asked Lisa.

"It was simple. Meg, you were from Family Guy I assume. Lisa, you were from The Simpsons.", said the manager and the manager turns around to London. "Excuse me, can you tell me your name?", asked the manager.

"I am London. Lisa is my mom. I know...here is a picture that has proof.", said London and she gave the wallet to the manager to look at. The Manager sees the picture of Lisa and London in her universe and the manager accepts the idea.

"Okay...so...what were you guys doing here anyway?", asked the manager.

"We were about to catch Mr. Burns and Smithers because we have stop them from making nuclear weapons to Korea. We did and Mr. Burns and Smither is about to get away in a time machine and we were catching up to them and...you say this is the year 2012?", questioned Lisa.

"Yes Lisa. I have said that before.", said the manager.

"If Mr. Burns DID have the time machine...how does that lead us to...this place?", questioned London. They were thinking about it how this could have happened.

"I do not mean to bother you guys, but I think it is time for me to get back to work.", said the manager.

"Wait! Do you know where we can get an apartment? I wanted to try living here...", asked Lisa.

"Well, there is the Rainbow Village Apartment nearby our store...you could try to live there…", trailed off the manager pointing behind the store and the manager went in the store.

"Thanks!", exclaimed Lisa. Lisa turns around to Meg and London and said, "Guys. Let's go!", exclaimed Lisa.

"Okay.", said Meg.

"Alright mom.", said London. And they were off to the Rainbow Village Apartment. People outside wonder how Lisa, Meg, and London got to this place also.

"Lisa, why are we getting an apartment instead of a motel?", asked Meg.

"Meg...I do not want to live with my family. My brother is a failure and a prankster, my dad is a drinker, and my mom...I do not know what to say about her...she can be sometimes...a nagger if that is even a real word...I wanted to start over with my life and...get to know each other better...like a family…", trailed off Lisa.

"Hmm...I may have a similar feeling with my family...My younger brother has been a failure at high school, my mother is emotionless, my youngest brother is unusual, and my dad...he is just random sometimes! One time, I have heard that my dad made a quicksand in the living room.", said Meg.

"Oh wow...your dad must have been that rude…", trailed off Lisa and Meg agrees. Lisa turns to London asking, "And London...are you planning to live with us?".

"Yes mom. I am planning to live with you guys. I wanted to see how I can live THIS way. It is a bit socialistic from where I came from…my mom is actually you and she let me allow to live like this because of more places to travel...", trailed off London.

"I see...let's go try to own the apartment legally.", said Lisa.

"Hold on a minute, why are we telling these people about our family life?", asked London.

"Well...if anyone knows the reason why are we moving in, they probably could have more reasons on us that we may not know ourselves.", said Lisa.

"I see, let's get going.", said London and they went in the entrance of the Rainbow Apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Springfield Cemetery, they were grieving for the 'death' of Lisa, Meg, and London. Most people in Springfield and some people from Quahog have attended the "funeral" of Lisa, Meg, and London.

"We're here today to mourn the losses of Meg Griffin who is 'ugly' from her town and a best friend of Lisa Simpson who is considered the SMARTEST in Springfield Elementary. Last, but not least, we are mourning the short appearance of Lisa Jr. (according to Homer) who all three have save the day by stopping the nuclear weapons from killing us by the villainous, Mr. Burns.", said Reverend Lovejoy.

"Oh god! You have got to be kidding me! Lisa and Meg were not dead! Some pieces of the metal on the ground was a time machine that Mr. Burns had!", said Stewie.

"How do you know Stewie? I mean, the pieces of an exploded power plant could be anything.", said Brian.

"Not quite Brian, the office of Mr. Burns had some secrets. I know it because he was greedy and mean and wanted to spend on something else. Some of the wires and metal seems to look like as if it was one of my old time machine before I have destroyed it.", explained Stewie.

"Whoa…well, at least Meg, Lisa, and London save the day…", said Brian sadly.

"Meg, Lisa, and London were trying stop from building nuclear weapons that were aimed at North Korea because they were worried that it could have environmental and political consequences here and North Korea. They wanted to stop approving it and have a peace talk with Pyongyang…also, Lisa is a pro-environmentalist.", said Stewie.

"How is Lisa a pro-environmentalist?", asked Brian.

"Well Brian, I have read the newspaper in the attic that belongs to the Simpson family. She tries to save a big tree, but failed due to the lighting strikes...she tries to stop everyone from trashing the lake...but Homer is a dumbass so he threw the clio into a lake. Another time that Lisa is a pro-environmentalist is that she tries to tell everyone to get the whale off the beach...but failed...I am not so sure if that is something environmental.. ", trailed off Stewie thinking of more reasons why Lisa tries to stop making nuclear weapons.

"Oh my god! I did not think that Lisa was a strong pro-environmentalist like that! People did not care enough to see what those three were doing!", exclaimed Brian.

"Hey. Can you keep it down back there? I am trying to listen what the reverend says.", said Ned Flanders turning to Brian.

"Sorry sir.", apologized Brian.

"That is all right.", said Flanders turning back and in a few seconds, he realized that he was talking to a dog. "Did that dog talk?", thought Flanders.

"And now we have a speech that talks about those three, Nelson Muntz.", announced Reverend Lovejoy. Nelson got up to the podium and people were clapping.

"Thank you very much y'all. I...I used to be a boyfriend of Lisa...she used to be an environmentalist that she once was…", sobbed Nelson. Nelson could not continue his speech and gets off the podium.

"Thank you Mr. Muntz. We have another spokesperson that is coming from Quahog...we have to wait for a few minutes…", trailed off Reverend Lovejoy.

"Ugh, yuck! Lisa dates with Nelson!? What the hell is wrong with her? Does she not get bullied by him!?", criticized Stewie.

"Yeah man, I agree with you Stewie.", said Bart.

"Quiet boy! I am trying to write a speech for Lisa!", said Homer holding his Mypad. Homer was actually watching football on his Mypad. "Yes!", yelled Homer when the Springfield Atoms scored.

"Homer!", yelled Marge. Homer screamed and he swipes back to his notes.

"There he is! Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Mayor Adam West from Quahog!", announced Reverend Lovejoy. People cheered when Mayor West arrived in a limo, but they laughed when Mayor West wears his pajamas.

"Stop laughing! I have heard the news about the death of my niece!", exclaim Mayor West running to the podium.

When he got there, he told Reverend Lovejoy, "Can I turn it in tomorrow? I...uh...forget it at home.".

"Do not worry. This is not school.", said Reverend Lovejoy.

"Oh thank god!', exclaimed Mayor West and he is writing down the speech.

"Oh god! This funeral is fake and is worse than the time that I learn how to control the helicopter in Korea!", exclaimed Stewie.

* * *

The Cutaway Gag shows that Stewie, Brian, and Mr. Ri were at Yeouido Park trying to control the helicopter.

"Stewie. Turn the helicopter left! Turn left!", yelled Brian.

"Yes! Turn it left!", exclaimed Mr. Ri.

"I am trying to, okay!?", exclaimed Stewie. Stewie tries to turn the helicopter left, but the helicopter hit the window in the car.

"Who did this?!", yelled a Korean man in Korean.

"Uh oh…", trailed off Stewie.

"Let's make a run for it!", suggested Brian.

"Agreed!", exclaimed Mr. Ri. They have run into their car and Mr. Ri is waiting the car to be turn on while Stewie tries the control the helicopter and the blades have touch the hair and it made a haircut.

"Why is my hair cut?!", yelled the man in Korean. The helicopter eventually get it to Stewie.

* * *

Mayor West was done writing and exclaimed, "I got it!".

"Here it goes, Meg and her girlfriend Lisa with their illegitimate daughter London have save the day!", exclaimed Mayor West.

"Ugh, that is it Brian, let's get out of this cemetery!", exclaimed Stewie.

"I can hear you buddy.", said Brian and they both get out of the cemetery.

"So...uh...where are we going after this 'fake' funeral?", asked Brian.

"Well, since the whole town have came to the 'funeral' of Lisa Simpson, I guess we have to go to the former nuclear plant. I have to find out if one of his destructed properties is a time machine.", suggested Stewie.

"I can see that.", said Brian opening his car. Brian and Stewie get in the car and Brian said, "Let's go!".

"Okay!", exclaimed Stewie and Brian drives to the nuclear power plant with Stewie.

When they got there, they saw professor Frink and Chester (The brother of London) were also investigating the remains of a nuclear power plant.

"What are you guys doing here!?", asked Brian.

"Were here to investigate scrap metal pieces.", said Professor Frink.

"I am interested in learning in these stuff.", said Chester.

"We here to investigate a possible remains of Lisa, Meg, and London. No one has found the remains yet. They were hosting the 'funeral'.", explained Stewie.

"That is also why I am here…", trailed off Chester sadly.

"Let's look for it.", said Brian and they were looking for the remains of Lisa, Meg, and London.

5 minutes later, Professor Frink found something. "Hmm...I found a piece of scrap metal that said, '2012'.", said Professor Frink.

"Hmm...is it one of those cooling towers for the nuclear power plant professor?", asked Chester.

"Um...no...compare to these metals, I say this metal had a bit more...grey in it compare to most other section of the nuclear power plant…", trailed off Professor Frink.

* * *

Lisa had asked to do the apartment tour and it was in a unique shape when they have done it.

Meg had gathered the paycheck stubs and both had a verification of employment and earnings. All three prepared a rental history and London had a credit report to give to. London had a good credit score despite being in the secondary/middle school.

The apartment owner agrees and they gave them one bedroom because that is what Lisa requested.

"So...what do we do first mom?", asked London

"Well...we need to get a furniture…", trailed off Lisa.

"Ooh! How about if we go to the thrift store and get all the furnitures that we need!", exclaimed London happily.

"No!", yelled Meg and Lisa.

"Mom, you do not have to yell at me. If we were going to be a family, you girls should be calm at least. Can you both tell me the reason why we cannot buy any furniture from the thrift store?", asked London.

"Sorry. Well...I do not know...I have NEVER been to the thrift store, but I have heard that it did a cheap price. However, it does not compare to the quality. I am more worried about the quality like what if a table fall down because the leg is weak and is broken?", questioned Lisa.

"Like as if a table cannot serve us!", exclaimed London.

"Yeah. I think Lisa is right. Looks like the table cannot stand us eating anymore.", said Meg thinking. " I am more worried that if the price is suspiciously too cheap, then the quality of an item is low.", said Meg.

"Yeah...this furniture situation is even worst than the time that my dad buys a GameCube.", said Lisa.

* * *

The Cutaway Gag shows Homer gets home with a Gamecube. He opens the box and he tries to twist it thinking it is a big Rubik's Cube.

"Come on Rubik's Cube! Twist!", grunted Homer. When he twist too much, he breaks the Gamecube. Homer screamed.

Lisa came in the living room and said, "Dad, that is a Gamecube. It is a video game console that you plug it into a television and play it.".

"Do'h!", yelled Homer.

* * *

"Okay...so London, do you agree or disagree about the furniture situation?", questioned Lisa.

"Um...I still agree to get the furniture from the thrift store. I say that because I owned a house once...where the animals are beings and I have to pay the raccoon in order to keep a house. I buy furnitures from the thrift shop and it is MUCH cheaper than what the raccoon sells. I say that because I own a tape deck from a previous owner and it worked out fine.", explained London.

"I still disagree because I was wondering how long CAN it last. If we buy a furniture from the thrift store like if we buy a chair, how long will it last until one of the leg is broke? Do you still agree on that idea sweetie?", questioned Lisa.

London thinks about it and said, "Hmm...that is a good point mom...what furniture are we going to buy then?", asked London.

"Well let see…", said Lisa taking out her wallet and said, "Maybe we should buy a sleeping bag...if it is not that expensive...if it is we could buy blankets and pillows.", suggested Lisa.

"Good idea.", said Meg.

"Alright, next question: How are we going to eat?", asked London.

"Well...I am a vegetarian here so maybe we should buy regular vegetables...since we do not have enough equipment to cook…", trailed off Lisa.

"But vegetable can rot if we do not eat. I am more concern about our refrigerator, I mean, about the furniture that we were talking about earlier, how long does the refrigerator last? To me, I would agree to eat vegetables, but I wonder if it has GMO in it…", trailed off Meg.

"I hope not. I saw Food Inc. movie in school and the vegetables are pretty pricey compare to fast food...we do not want to go hungry, but at the same time, we do not want to be...I do not want to offend you Meg or anything, but we do not want to be...aha! Overnutrition!", exclaimed Lisa.

"I get it. You are saying that we cannot buy food that are expensive, but at the same time, we cannot gain weight. I understand Lisa. I have seen Food Inc. and something tells me that buying meat is not a good idea...The factories are just plain dirty when girls thinks about it!", said Meg.

"Yeah, it is just like men who loves to drink some milk that takes away babies…", said Lisa.

London was thinking that why girls do not think of other foods. "Girls, why can we not talk about snacks or microwavable foods or something similar...I mean...it is honestly cheap…", said London.

"Sweetie, the vegetables may be cheaper than a snack, but it may be more expensive than the fast food which we do not want to...be a bit more 'fat' in my opinion.", said Lisa.

"Besides London, we do not have microwave for a food like that. We have to buy one which...I honestly think that I do not have enough…", trailed off Meg.

"Is that mean we are going to have to eat bread for a whole week?", questioned London.

"Starting with that idea...yes...we should buy some bread...it is healthy, but not so cheap…", trailed off Lisa.

"What? I thought that a pumpernickel bread cost a nickel!", exclaimed London.

"Hmm...let's go to Walmart even though their food has GMOs in it, we need paper and pencil in order to explain our 'job' as being a plumber. We could go to Dari Mart for bread only, but we need to get pillows and blankets in Walmart.", said Lisa.

"How are we going to get there?", asked Meg.

"Hmm...we have no choice, but to hitchhike…", trailed off Lisa.

London gasps and asked, "But mom! Why can we not just walk there?".

"Since this place is new, we do not know much about this town at all...we need help from people. I can tell them that they have a 20% Discount from our job if they let us in.", said Meg.

"Good idea Meg. They would allow us to get a discount for our job. Does that answer your question sweetie?", questioned Lisa.

"Yes…", trailed off London.

"I am glad you asked.", said Lisa opening the door. "Let's go!", exclaimed Lisa.

"Okay.", said Meg.

"Alright!", exclaimed London and they all exit out of their apartment.

They have bump into their neighbor. "Hey...I am your new neighbor...Ryan...Meg, Lisa, and...can you tell me who you are?", asked Ryan.

"I am London Larkin-Simpson.", introduced London.

"Welcome to this apartment and I hope you have enjoy living here! See ya!", exclaimed Ryan and he went downstairs.

"Wow...Ryan is so cute!", exclaimed Meg.

"Ahem!", said Lisa.

"Oh...I mean his personality…I do not know him much...he is probably okay.", said Meg.

"Let's go!", exclaimed Lisa.

"Okay.", said Meg.

"Alright!", exclaimed London and they have exit their apartment and they have done the hitchhiking pose.

A car came by and the driver asked, "So ladies, where are you heading to?".

"We are going to Wal-Mart. We need to get some stuff.", said Lisa.

"Okay, you guys can get in, I will drop you off there.", said the driver and they get in the car and the driver drives to Wal-Mart.

* * *

**People who live in Springfield, please tell me if I had done some things wrong in Springfield because I had never been there and it would really be helpful to know about Springfield on where these characters should go and what they should do. I am trying to do fictional characters that lives in the real world in real life. That means I am not going to do a parody of everyday items like Coca-Cola, Pepsi, etc. for copyright reasons. Please get over it.**

**Read &amp; Review!**


End file.
